Troubles with Dreams
by fan-rei
Summary: see title.femslash MMHG.
1. Default Chapter

A.N.

Warning : slash : MM/HG and NC-17.

If one of you dear readers have time, I would really be grateful if you could help me and beta-read what I wrote.

Special thanks to ShalimarMars for pointing some mistakes and thanks you nice reviewers for the encouragements .

**Troubles with dreams**

Hermione Granger was in her transfiguration class . Her professor Minerva McGonagall, a strict woman with long ebony hair in a bun and the most piercing and beautiful jade eyes, was lecturing. Her voice rich of a Scottish accent was low and captivating. Her attentive pupil followed her with rapt attention and was rewarded with one of her rare smiles. When the professor asked for a volunteer, her hand shot in the air.

She found herself near the older woman who made her turn and place herself just in front of her. Hermione could feel the fabric of the professor's robes brush against her causing her  
to blush. When she looked for the class she was astonished to see it empty. Where were the other students?

Soon it was no longer of any importance as the older woman was nipping at her earlobe while her hands were gliding along her shuddering body. They stopped at her waist and tugged her willing captive nearer, melding it to her own body.

Hermione moaned and raised her hand behind her to her professor. She untie the bun of her seductress and felt long hair caressing her. It was like silk to the touch and smelled of a mix of old papers, ink, cinnamon and one other thing that was only Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione turned around and looked in sparkling jade eyes. They were holding her more surely than any chains could have and she feels herself falling into them. Her body followed her movement and she found her mouth near that of her love who was smiling gently. Hermione knew then that she was safe, loved and even desired, that she was home.

Just when she was about to kiss this desirable lips that were rendering her crazy, she heard a loud shrieking. The mouth that she wanted and desired more than anything began to move back from her and little at little disappeared completely, leaving her with a deep feeling of abandon.

The noise come back louder than before. It was Crookshanks, her loyal and adored cat. The girls with whom she was sharing her room were trying to give him a make up. Hermione sighed and took off her head from her pillow.

Seeing her mistress waked up, the big orange cat made a dash to her lap. Lavender and Parvati giggled. "Hi Hermione. Sleep well?" then they burst of laughing. The bushy haired girl frowned annoyed. "I mean with all the moaning and whimpering, either you were having a nightmare, either a really good dream...and seeing how you were embracing your pillow and smiling, I'd think it was the last. So who's the lucky guy?"

Hermione 's frown deepened. "there is no guy." The other girls pouted. "oh come on, you can tell us. We could help you. You'll need tips." Hermione rolled her eyes. "thanks a lot."


	2. 2

A.N.

Not yet beta readed... anybody interested?

Look around with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

thanks for my reviewers, i hope you continue to like it.

**2.**

The morning passed too much fast for the taste of Hermione. Her next class would be transfiguration. And because of the incessant dreams she couldn't manage to concentrate in Minerva Mcgonagall courses.

She had difficulties in the others too, but with a really big effort of will, she could give attention to what was happening. But with the beautiful older woman near, Hermione focus was wandering.

She though at first that it was due to a trouble of digestion, then to exhaustion from the N.E.W.Ts, then a fantasy that would pass. At her age it was normal to phantasm about far retched possibilities and to experience. It didn't mean that she was gay, nor attracted to one of her professor.

The dreams didn't stop and the staff of Hogwarts and her friends were beginning to worry. Hermione was one of the most overachieved student. She was clever and had a promising future. The only professor who make dispensive remarks was Snape, but even then her notes for a defavorised Gryffondor were out the scale.

Deputy headmistress Mcgonagall in her quality of head of Hermione 's house decided that enough was enough and that she would talk to her student. She tried to be fair and not show favoritism, but all new that Hermione was her prized student.

No need to veil her face, Minerva knew very well she has a particular bond with this young, brave, intelligent and curious woman. Yes, a woman, she couldn't anymore consider her as a girl. Her body has developed this last year. The use of a time turner she landed her made her old faster too. And at the end of the year she would be considered by the wizard society like an adult, and a very mature one at that.

It was no use to hide the fact that she was very fond and attracted to this exceptional woman. Oh she tried really. But fooling herself was no in her nature. So she knew it, but didn't say anything if in the secret of her heart. Her mind for its part was crying that she was becoming an old pervert who has no chance at all with Ms Granger and that she should be ashamed of herself to think about it.

Hermione was fingering waiting to her professor like she had been asked. She knew she didn't pay any attention in courses and that sooner or latter someone would want to talk with her. She knew it but she hoped than it would not come to that before a very long time, like her friends hoped for an appearance of Voldemort or simply a little natural catastrophe in potion exams.

As always their prayers were not answered. Hermione was so nervous that she though she could pass out from the stress. In thinking about it, it was not a so bad idea... But seeing her beloved professor approaching with a concerned expression, she rethought it.

"Hermione, you are very pale. Do you need to see Mrs. Pomfrey?" the young woman shook her head while her heart was elated. 'she called me Hermione!' Minerva nodded. "very well in this case why don't you come in my office. It will be more quiet to talk."

'She called me Hermione! What? Oh stupid, you should have said yes. Had she any idea what she is saying? Calm yourself, her proposition is utterly innocent. You're not, but she is. I'm in big trouble...'

They crossed the classroom. Minerva murmured something unintelligible and a hidden door appeared. It seemed the office she was talking about was in her room itself. Hermione gulped and looked around.

The predominant colors were for Gryffondor, red and gold, but they were not the only present. The place was warm and well light with a window with Quidditch sight, but not to much bright, thanks to the deep colors of the furniture and tapestry.

There were some paintings of a land with profound and green forest, a clear lake and some mounts. They let a impression of wildness and calm. They were surely from her homeland. There were a chimney with a good fire and a rug facing it. Farer in the corner was a table overcharged with papers, books, quills and some gadgets.

Minerva looked around her trying to see what had her companion spells bound. She considered her office rather nice. Her bureau was not very net. But with all the copies she was correcting for preparing her students to the Newts and her worries about the young lady at her side, preventing her to work as she would have liked, it was no wonder.

She summoned a couch and a low table and placed them in face of the fire. Then she made appear some chocolate, ginger biscuits and tea. "please Ms Granger, take a seat and something to eat."

'Ms Granger is back... but the ambiance feels so romantic. Without doubts I'm imagining things.' Hermione sighed. It made Minerva distressed. She put a hand on the tight of the younger woman. "Hermione what is it. I'm very worried about you. You seems so down. You don't do your homework, are late in classes and don't participate anymore. Please answer me I don't want to critic, just to help."

Hermione didn't hear anything of what her professor was talking. When she feels the hand on her body, her brain roasts. All she could thing was how much she would like this hand to move, to cover it and kiss it. How it feels nice on her heated body. How the light from the fire made appears reflect in ebony wicks. How she would like to raise her hand in this long hair, feel their texture. How she would like to embrace her love and gently so very gently began to learn this beautiful body with hands, lips and tong.

Minerva was feeling a little heated suddenly. The young woman she was sitting with, stayed silent, her eyes were lidded and darkened. It made her feel so much aroused! She needed to concentrate and...

And she was being kissed. Hermione has raised her hand and cupper her head. She gently kissed the cheek, lingered and went very slowly down to her mouth. Minerva was being kissed with reverence as if she was the most precious and fragile treasure.

From their own accord, her lips parted and a tong sneaked in. She moaned and approached closer of the woman who made her feel so good. Her hair was freed and a gentle hand tangled with it. Minerva 's hands were moving too and drawing the contour of the body next to her. Her hand found a wet spot and the kiss ceased bruskly.

She opened her eyes to see a confused and terrified young woman with tear in her eyes. "I ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I don't know what happened... I'm sorry." And like that, as suddenly as the kiss began, she was gone, leaving behind a mortified Minerva.

Cliff?

'What were you thinking stupid old woman? She's your student. She come here because of troubles she was having and you're molesting her?!' Minerva kept ranting and berating herself a long time. She knew she was attracted to the young lady, but it was not like her to act as she did.

'Her chocolate eyes were so dark. Her kisses so wanton. I couldn't think, just feel. And it feel so very good. More so that in my fantasies. What will I do now?'

The voices in Minerva head were raging to gain supremacy. In one hand she knew it was something that couldn't have happened nor should re-happen, in another hand she wanted nothing more.

She straightened herself physically and mentally. She was Mcgonagall, the very strict and fair professor, the head of her house. She couldn't behave like that. So she squashed her pleading and abused libido and with a new determination went in search of her pupil.

She ought to try to repair the damage. Her student was crying, distressed and terrified. It shouldn't be. No it shouldn't. Her chest tightened painfully when she recalled the hasty retreat of the young lady. She would excuse herself, promise it wouldn't happen again ever, anything really to save her relationship with the young witch she cherished so much.

Hermione for her part was running as if her life was in danger. She didn't know where or how long she ran, just that she couldn't stop. Her formidable brain and memory were replaying the scene for her in continue.

How could she have done that. She would be expelled for sure. It was a so bad idea in so many levels. She was her professor, a woman and a lot older than herself. She shouldn't have done that. It could hurt her beloved mentor. What if someone learnt about it. It didn't need to be a Malfoy for hurting both of them very much...

You don't seduce your professor. It's not done! Even if it is the only thing in your head. Even if it was beautiful, exiting and marvelous. She took her mentor by surprise. It was obvious. She was surprised too. It was not like her to act so rashly. She was level headed and a very reasonable witch.

She knew all has a prize and she dreaded the consequence of this one. But it was worth it! Her hair was so long and so soft like silk. Her body warm and inviting. She tasted so sweet. She wanted more of her, all of her. But when she feel an inquisitive hand There, she retook conscience and fled.

She needed to calm herself, to think. Her beloved professor was certainly horrified and confused. She needed to make it all better. But how? How did you rewrite the past? How could she forget her heavenly scent and taste, her lovely sight of her memory long enough to reflect and consider the situation?


	3. 3

Minerva searched the younger woman all around Hogwarts, but didn't find her. In the end she thought that it was best this way. They would have time to calm down. She would sent a message by owl requesting for Hermione presence and explain then.

The next days she tried to talk with her pupil, but it was very hard to catch her alone and willing and when she did, they were interrupted by the exiting life of the school: pranks, fights, accidents, complaints, classes, ...

She sent a owl like she promised herself and more when it seemed she couldn't reach her favorite student. She excused herself and asked for forgiveness at several reprises. All request to see her face at face were not answered.

She fells bad. It was her fault. She ought to denounce herself to the headmaster. In a letter she asked if it would reassure her. If she should stop teaching. She implored even the younger woman to talk with somebody, anybody about what happened to put her in the state in the first time, she could even talk about her professor scandalous attitude.

She wanted this young and promising woman to be better. She would accept and not interfere with anything Hermione would come. But she ought to do something. They couldn't carry on like that. It was making her crazy and it was obvious the younger woman was hurt and upset by it all.

Hermione for he part was deeply ashamed of her attitude. She couldn't face her mentor after jumping her. The letters were not improving the matter. It was apparent she was taking all the blame. But Hermione knew the truth.

She has kissed a very surprised woman with no idea what's so ever of what was happening and with her usual sense of honor and responsibility her beloved professor convinced herself she was the one in the wrong.

Hermione managed until now to decline any discussions coming her way, but she couldn't keep hurting the amazing and magnificent woman. So she owled her asking for a meeting and to not do anything rash.

The where and when was a problem through. Wanting to avoid any confrontation, her planning was full. She accepted to help younger years and take extra project to improve her last homework. She didn't have time for at less a good month. When? Well the night was the only alternative before a long time.

Where? Not in her dorm, there was no privacy. Minerva's office was no more a good alternative, they would be both uneasy and her dear professor would take that as the authority she have on her pupil and how she 'abused' it.

The requirement chamber was no more a secret since fifth year. And she was afraid the headmaster has really ears and eyes everywhere at Hogwarts, so some class room unused were out of the question. The ambiance would not be favorable either. They needed a neuter ground...

Frankly she didn't know if it existed, unless to create her own chamber what would certainly be difficult and time consuming. Stayed the forbidden forest, the best place ever to have a secret meeting, the best place too to meet troubles and a near death experience.

There was Hagrid hut near here, but she didn't know how to explain the situation and he was not the best to keep secrets even if he has good intention and was a good friends of both women.

Stayed Hagrid brother, the full giant, whose she gave courses in English and arithmetic. His vocabulary was limited and nobody would question him. He become a good companion of her this last two years and was always happy like a child when she visited.

There was the problem through of how her beloved professor would take the thing... But she was fair. She wouldn't want to drive him away or to hurt Hagrid feelings. After all Grawp caused no trouble at all and the forbidden forest was another territory. There were already dangerous people in there.

Her resolution taken, Hermione feels more light, until that is she wonders how the discussion would go... They needed to talk about her attraction, the kisses, how her beloved professor has nothing to reproach herself, Hermione grades and what would happen next in general.

She took a good breath and decide that for one time planning would not help anyway, when she was with her cherished mentor she didn't manage to think.

...

Minerva was overjoyed when she got Hermione owl. She missed tremendously her young pupil, her cheerfulness, her eagerness to learn, and simply her presence. She hadn't remarked how much they passed time together before things happened.

There were always a perfectly reasonable reason to do so, extra homework, difficult questions worthy of a transfiguration master, discussions about some crucial things and some about the time.

Her troubles to make friends, to integer herself, how she didn't understand the need her classmates had to gossip about her love life, how Harry became more and more angry and sad after each attack of Voldemort, in truth they discussed about everything like friends would but the demarcation between professor and student was always here, well until the last time...

She blushed and fells warm in thinking about it. At nights she was visited by dreams she didn't have for a long time. Dreams that let her sweating and ashamed of herself. She even began daydreaming.

What would have happened if Hermione didn't fly. Would she have the courage to stop it on her own? She seriously doubted it. She would have taken her again and again until they were too worn-out to do more than sleep.

She would have taken her and never let her go. She wanted to caress this face imprinted in her head and heart and tell her how she loved her, how she would do everything to make her safe and happy.

She would make breakfast in bed for her and take long hours to brush her magnificent hair. She would obey reverently to all her whims and desires. She wanted to depose lover words in her ears, to blow on this delicate organ and make her laugh. She had a so beautiful smiles and a rich laugh.

Alas it couldn't be. Hermione face was so terrified when they parted last time. Minerva couldn't bear the thought that this particular expression was her fault, she never wanted that and wowed it would never happen again. She would control herself, even depart forever from her addictive presence if it was the only solution.

...


	4. 4

A.N. warning lemon NC-17

**4.**

Come the day or rather the night of the meeting. Minerva was a little uneasy to be asked to go at the edge of the forbidden forest, but she didn't want to say 'no', afraid it would irremediably damage her only chance to make thinks better.

Hermione was already here waiting for her. She was pale and had drawn traits, but for Minerva she was beautiful, a sight that warmed her pained heart. Hermione on her side was drinking in the divine vision approaching. This past days had been torture for both women without the other near.

They thought it would be difficult and awkward to interact with each other about what happened, but both had decided to clean the air. So it's with a shy glance and a little hesitation that Hermione took the lead and the hand of her adored professor and guided her more deeply in the forest to Grawp.

Minerva left herself be walked without complain. She didn't dream Hermione would ever want to touch her again, and there they were hand in hand. The night air was cold with a little wind, but they feel very warm and their body were tingling.

Grawp was indeed overjoyed to see his favorite little human. He showed her with pride how he managed to count until ten and how he could write the numbers clearly. Hermione congratulated him and he seemed to become bigger if it was possible under the attention. Minerva after a first moment of surprise took in stride the situation and approved strongly.

Hermione decided to teach him how to write Minerva. After all each time she came, she would try to teach him something. As for each name Grawp preferred short one, so Minerva become Minnie.

Normally the Scottish woman wouldn't agree to such affront, but it couldn't hurt and the big but friendly giant was so happy and demonstrative and her cherished Hermione seemed to glow with contentment, so she accepted with good grace.

They were passing a very good time together and didn't see it pass. So they departed without having settled anything. Although it allowed them to see each other and to feel better.

The next days it was as if nothing has happened. Hermione worked harder and managed to concentrate. Minerva was happy to see her pupil in good spirit even if she was uneasy that they let things unfinished. But it was without doubt better like that.

Only the very vivacious dreams remained, each night more detailed and real than the last. It made the day life both more difficult and more easy to bear.

When Minerva saw Hermione go at night she followed her in her animagus form. She knew Grawp was not dangerous and that the bright witch that was her favorite pupil would have little troubles to take care of herself. But it was the forbidden forest and she preferred to see on her love from not so afar.

Hermione was more prudent near the forest and so took more notice. So it's with surprise she detected the presence of the tabby cat with the unmaskable marking. Her beloved professor was here. Why?

She decided to ask her point blanc. So she turned around and confronted an astonished Minerva. She was always proud of her achievement in transfiguration. Her animagus form was perfect and come with all the trimming, her senses were more developed and she shared characteristic traits with cats like their stealth.

Hermione was looking over her beloved teacher with a little frown on her face, but didn't seem annoyed, more curious than anything. Minerva breathed happy than she didn't brake her cherished pupil with her presence. It was not what she wanted at all.

Under the curious look in chocolate eyes she feel light hearted and blushed. There was no reason really. She had a good explanation, through in true it was not her, the professor, who would be in trouble if caught at night near the forbidden forest.

Their hearts were beating fast and little frosts were coming from their between-open mouths. They stayed like that without moving or talking several minutes, through it would have been hard to tell. Both have eyes only for the other, their brains and bodies seemed curded in time.

A noise in the forest seemed to wake them from a long sleep. They looked around each other to try to determine what it was, but didn't see anything particular. It helped through to move them from their trance.

"Miss Granger I would like to accompany you in your visits in the forest. I won't deduce point or prevent you to go see Grawp, but I need to know when you do so. If you prefer you could ask Hagrid or another professor to do so, I would convince them, but don't go alone in here please."

Hermione bended her head to the side and seemed to considered the vision before her. Minerva was beautiful. Her eyes set off in the dark and captivated her. Her long hair seemed alive with their own life and made a strange and enthralling dance in the wind. She was there like an enchantress forest nymph.

But it was not the only reason of her prolonged silence. When this ethereal apparition was speaking, Hermione was captivated by the rich alto voice and almost believed having detected affection and worries in her beloved professor, but it surely couldn't be...

Minerva was fingering nervously waiting for the woman before her to answer. She tried to stay still but the look she was getting from her secret love made it difficult. She had the impression to be devoured by this inquisitor eyes that seemed to read her soul. It made her blushing hotly both from shame and arousal.

But she stayed put, even if a voice shouted in her head to run, she couldn't. She was as much captured as if it was a vela using her charm face at her.

Unknown to Minerva tears began to fall from her troubled eyes. Hermione approached gently like she would to a wild and hurt beast. The sight of this divine creature crying was unintelligible and heart breaking.

Gathering her courage she raised her hand and very tenderly put it on the face of her beloved mentor. The tears seemed to fall harder at that. Hermione bite her lips and looked astonished as her beloved closed her eyes and settled more comfortably her head in Hermione hand. Trying not to frighten the beautiful and crying woman, Hermione approached her second hand and caressed the long hair wanting to soothe her love.

They found themselves on the herbs. Minerva sat safe in her pupil embrace, trough since this fateful day in her office Hermione was more in command that her mentor. Breathing deeply and praying it was the right thing to do, Hermione lowered her head and kissed tenderly the front of the beauty in her arms, then followed the contour of this mature but soft face and kissed her tears.

The breath of the older woman hitched but she didn't make any move to stop what was happening. In contrary she even turned her face to this tender and loving attention. She needed it to much right now to do anything that would bring her dream to an end.

Hermione slowed when she feels her beloved move, but when she saw the expression of this exquisite face, she didn't hesitate anymore and kissed her where she wanted most. Their lips meshed as one, but it was soon no sufficient and their lips parted for their tongs to play happily together. Their hands began wandering in hair then the long of slender and supple bodies, the voyage punctuated by moans and whimpering.

Hermione fondled blissfully two hard breasts through the rough material of her lover dress and nipped contentedly at the delicious and smooth neck near her mouth. Minerva fells mad with lust and glided her hands the long of two flexible tights until she found the hem of her counterpart clothe and with maddening slowness raised the material, caressing the body it reveled in the way.

Hermione whimpered and approached her body closer. She was breathing hard. She tried to disrobe her beloved too but her enthusiasm made the attempt clumsy. Fortunately Minerva was at her patience end and disrobed with a switch of her wand.

Now both naked, their body touched fevered flesh making them gasp and wanting more. Minerva spread herself like a cover on the younger woman who profited of it to enlace her and kiss her senseless while they moved closer their bodies.

Both shuddered and searched to increase the friction. They found a slow rhythm and maintained its agonizing space a long moment. Their breaths were coming fast and they had the impression their hearts would explode, but they continued resolutely this gratifying torture, never leaving the other from their eyes, wanting this wonderful dream to never stop.

After several long and dizzying more minutes or age, they found themselves on the edge. They couldn't keep they eyes open so they anchored themselves blindly joining their hands. They haven't talked all the long of this dream, so when they shuddered a last time calling each other fervently, it seemed to resonate all around them as powerful as thunder.

In the aftermath they reposed on the herbs breathing deeply and savoring the delicious after shock and the body next to them. They knew it couldn't be a dream, it was to much real and intense , but they didn't want to think about it and trouble the peace of this instant.

They were both pleasantly lethargic. It didn't seem so crucial to discuss it, only staying in the other arm and breath in her scent was. They feel asleep without mentioning after having cuddled in silence, caressing linked hands and relaxed and smiling faces.


	5. 5

5.

The sun was rising and with him the life of the forest. There were chirping, barks, and generally all the noises associated to animal life. It's in this environment that two very sated women began to woke up.

Minerva remembered the most beautiful and vivid dream she ever had and smiled happily, through a part of her was a little worried. She shut up this annoying voice and decided to take a little more time in bed. She was usually not lazy at all, there were too much things to do, but she feels to good to really care this morning.

She sank in her bed who strangely smelled of fresh herbs. It was far from unpleasant. Then she brought the cover near her... and her eyes shot open. The delicious and soft cover was the body of a sleeping Hermione Granger!

The body in question stirred, making Minerva own body go rigid, but the younger woman simply nuzzle her malleable pillow and sighed contently with her eyes closed. Meanwhile Minerva was biting her lips wanting desperately to retain her moan of appreciation as her breasts had become diamond hard under the younger woman ministrations. She needed to think but she was snared and couldn't move without waking for sure the slumbering woman.

Minerva breathed profoundly and smelt the inimitable odor of musk. She looked blushing toward her love, her hair was in disarray and her young body was nude and spread in all her splendor for the pleasure of her eyes. She saw that her young lover have gooseflesh due to the morning and fresh breeze and without thinking enlaced her closer wanting to warm her.

Hermione feels good this morning. It was astonishing. Normally with all the things she needed to do in her daytime, she was exhausted at night and fell in bed without taking the time to change and sometimes eat, it made the wake-up call very difficult.

But today she wanted to lounge in her bed without a care for her well filled planning and the world in general. She feels fresh and relaxed, trough tired but she didn't think she could be otherwise anyway.

Her dream of the past night come back to her and she smiley wickedly. It had been one of her most vivid and exhilarating dream and she wanted to remember this one. It would be hard later when she would see her beloved Minerva but right now she wanted to luxury in her erotic memories.

Meanwhile the lady in question was looking at the different expressions of her lover face and found herself aroused by the sight. It was obvious Hermione was remembering their night and that it had pleased her greatly. He made Minerva feels absurdly proud of herself.

She wanted desperately to repeat their lovemaking, but they didn't have time and they needed to talk. It was a necessity even if what she really wanted have nothing to do with talking, more with moaning and breathless expiration.

She bedded her student for goddess sack! She shouldn't have let it happen, and it couldn't happen anymore. She was a professor for thirty year now. She had a good reputation and was respected. She should have talked with the headmaster since the first kiss between her and Hermione. 'no, not Hermione! a student, Miss Granger'

She feels like crying. She couldn't stay at Hogwarts and teach, even if it was all her life. How could she be trusted again with children after what she had done?

In her self grievance and critics she didn't remark she tightened her grip on the woman in her arms, nor that the young woman had raised her head and seen her with this distressed expression on her face.

Hermione had opened her eyes and was faced by a distraught Minerva like last night and like in a dream she held her close again kissing the tears away. More tears come and the older woman sank in the comforting and loving embrace. She was ashamed of herself and so confused.

Hermione waked completely when her ribs were painfully squeezed and in an instant she understood the last night was not a dream, nor that the morning after was as great as she trough when her love was so miserable over it.

She should have more though about what she was doing and the consequence. Why Gryffondor were so rash in their endeavor? She make soothing noise et hugged her beloved close, caressing gently her ebony hair. What could she say that would make the flow stop? Did Minerva regret what happened or what is something else entirely?

She herself didn't regret anything, their lovemaking had been passionate but gentle and loving. She wanted it, even needed it, but not at this prize. She never wanted to hurt her love!

When Minerva calmed she feels foolish and embarrassed to cry. She was a proud woman. Moreover her duty was to care for her student first and to behave accordingly, and here she was being consoled in her strong arms, thanks to carrying so many books at all hours. "I'm sorry Miss Granger." Hermione stopped her at one, raising her angular chin and looked at her in the eyes.

"shh. If you're sorry because of your tears, know that I honored to be private to them. If you're sorry for what happened, know that I'm not. It was beautiful and a memory I will cherish always, even if you decide you don't want a repeat of it."

Her voice caught in her throat at that but she continued bravely. "I understand that you're my professor and that you think this relationship shouldn't be. But be assured you didn't force me. I wanted what happened very much. I love you Minerva McGonagall."

That said she kissed a last time lovingly the speechless woman and went out walking slowly but never turning back.

A.N.

with that I conclude this story as I have several feedbacks demanding so. by the way thanks to all my reviewers!

It has a sequel called 'troubles with reality' but the tone is completely different and I don't think you like it. If you want it anyway, ask and I'd comply.


End file.
